video_collection_internationalfandomcom-20200213-history
Wake of the Red Witch
|running time = 102 minutes |catalogue number = VC3019 |rating = }} Wake of the Red Witch is a UK VHS release by The Video Collection on 4th November 1985 and distributed by Futurevision Ltd in 3rd November 1986. Description Cast * John Wayne as Captain Ralls * Gail Russell as Angelique Desaix * Gig Young as Sam Rosen * Adele Mara as Teleia Van Schreeven * Luther Adler as Mayrant Ruysdaal Sidneye * Eduard Franz as Harmenszoon Van Schreeven * Grant Withers as Captain Wilde Youngeur * Henry Daniell as Jacques Desaix * Paul Fix as Antonio "Ripper" Arrezo * Jeff Corey as Mr. Loring * Duke Kahanamoku as Ua Nuke * Dennis Hoey as Capt. Munsey * Erskine Sanford as Dr. van Arken * John M. Pickard as Second Diver (uncredited) Credits Opening (Original 1985 release) Closing (Original 1985 release) Opening (1986 Re-Release) * Warning screen * Video Collection International "New Catalogue" promo from 1986 by Ray Brooks * A Republic Production logo * Start of Wake of the Red Witch (1948) Closing (1986 Re-Release) * End of Wake of the Red Witch (1948) * The End * A Republic Production logo (again) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Trailers and info 1986 Re-release The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 which is narrated by Ray Brooks featuring 'Movie Greats' video tiles including... * a clip of the 1946 Christmas fantasy comedy-drama film "It's a Wonderful Life" * a clip of Laurence Olivier in the 1940 psychological drama film "Rebecca" along with Joan Fontaine. * a clip of the 1952 Western film "High Noon" starring Gary Cooper and Grace Kelly * A still for other movie greats that are available which are "Ring of Brightwater", "Duel in the Sun" and many more to which Ray Brooks announces. * clips for John Wayne films on video such as the chatting and kissing scene from "The Quiet Man" (1952), brief clips of other movies with John Wayne such as "Rio Grande" (1950), "Sands of Iwo Jima" (1950), "Dark Command" (1940), the punching scene from "Wake of the Red Witch" (1948) and a clip from "Flying Tigers" (1942). * clips for films starring Cary Grant including a clip of himself with Doris Day in "The Touch of Mink" (1952), a clip of himself with Ingrid Bergman in "Indiscreet" (1958), "Operation Petticoat", "Father Goose", "Bringing Up Baby", "The Green is Greener", and many more..., * Musicals - Flying Down to Rio, The Gay Divorcee, Young at Heart and many more..., * Children's Entertainment - Care Bears, The Get Along Gang, ThunderCats, Mask, Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends, Yogi Bear, The Wind in the Willows and many children's videos. * The Video Music Collection - Duran and many musical videos. and Sports - Sport Aid, Run the World, Jane Fonda's Workout and many sports videos Gallery Wake-of-the-Red-Witch-VHS-Video-Retro-_57.jpg|Back cover Wake-of-the-Red-Witch-VHS-Video-Retro-_57 (1).jpg|Cassette Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:John Wayne Classics Category:Republic Pictures Category:The Video Collection ident from 1985 to 1986 Category:Adult's Videos from V.C.I. Category:BBFC PG Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 (announced by Ray Brooks) Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:War Videos by V.C.I Category:VHS videos with The Video Collection "A Galaxy of Entertainment" advert from 1987 Category:VHS Videos with No trailers Category:1985 VHS Releases